Seanchan Progression System
Seanchan Progressing System So, the emphasis is in making the players want to be Seanchan. There are ways to do this, for example giving away high profile positions, but these should be limited to those who have earned it. So, I have devised this system to run along the same lines as the way the Seanchan Empire works. The Blood is the only line that can rule Seanchan and sit on the Crystal Throne according to Seanchan Law and Custom. However: Everyone, with the exception of Damane, can aspire to gaining greater honour in the eyes of the Empress, may She live forever, and the hope of a new name and social rank. Damane can earn status boosts too, by good behaviour and earning ribbons or the patronage of the Blood or associated nobility. Progression to a New Name The Empress can hand out new names and ranks, may She live forever, for exceptional courage or initiative shown in service to the Empire. So, the system for attaining a new name and a higher sense of honour will follow that of the Seanchan Empire from Robert Jordan’s ‘Wheel of Time’ books. The way a character can attain a new name can fall under the following categories: Diligence: Complete a political role-play that aids the Empress, may She live forever, after learning some of the Empire’s politics. Put this knowledge into play, and it could earn you a new name. Prestige: Complete battle role-plays that secure an advantage for the Seanchan Empire or show amazing courage in the face of adversity and, if witnessed, you could earn a new name. Antiquarian: This is a very rare category, and is only to be used with Division Leader/Admin Approval. Should a playable character find an item of extreme historical interest to the Seanchan, it could earn you a new name. Weapon Scores among the general Seanchan populace These to follow the same system as the Freelanders, that is to say that a character starts with a low Weapon Score and increases it by role playing their character practicing with other characters, or taking part in fights. The full set up for Freelander Weapon Score Advancement can be found here: (Insert link) The Deathwatch Guard Should a soldier in the Seanchan military choose to extend his or her career upon reaching Weapon Score Fourteen, he or she can choose to join the Deathwatch Guard. These elite fighters are the private property (da’covale) of the Empress, may She live forever. The candidate will have to apply, stating past experiences and any recommendations they have, and then when they are accepted they will have to write their initiation into the Deathwatch Guards. A Different Choice Should your character be wish to join the military but to not be a regular soldier, there are a couple of alternatives that can be accessed after an introductory lesson. For those that create these characters at the biography submission stage, these lessons should be mentioned. Seekers for Truth: No one is above the suspicion of the Empress’, may She live forever, most powerful property. The Seekers may question anyone they suspect of being a Darkfriend or having involvements that could be negative to the cause of the Empire. Their methods are renowned for being unpleasant, and the interviewees are apt to not return. Completion of a role-play in stealth and camouflage will see you raised to the role. Handlers of Exotics: A part of the military, an ordinary soldier or those with affinities to animals may apply for this challenging role. Two preliminary role-plays will see you meet with your Exotic and begin to build a relationship with them, and begin training them to take part in military formations or operations. Available Exotics: Lopar, Grolm, Raken Sul’dam Training Sul’dam in training will have to “shadow” an existing pair of Sul’dam and Damane for the introductions lesson before the new Sul’dam will be allowed to pair. One Power Training for Damane The newly leashed Damane will first of all have to role-play her capture or leashing to a Sul’dam. This could be featured in the bio, but role-plays should start with their initial meeting to reinforce their bond. This will form the first lesson; Discipline, where the Damane will learn that she must not channel without the Sul’dam holding the leash and if she tries, there will be severe consequences. The Damane will learn how an A’dam works. Then she will be installed in her kennel, and given a new name more befitting of her rank. (Damane Lesson One – Leashing and Discipline) From here there will be a lesson about each of the different elements, similar to that which a Novice would undertake at the White Tower. In this lesson, the Damane learns about Saidar and how it now affects her position in society. She will learn what she truly is. (Damane Lesson Two – Introduction and Social Statuses) As training progresses, the next lesson will take the form of organised channelling, again with the Sul’dam present. In this lesson the Sul’dam will demand the Damane give a demonstration of her strength, and also find out if the Damane has any useful affinities that could change the course of her career. (Damane Lesson Three – Strengths and Weaknesses) Once strengths and weaknesses have been identified, the Damane will continue to use the One Power at the Sul’dam’s instruction. Individually tailored classes mean a chance for the Sul’dam and Damane are given more chance to form a relationship (as players), and also for the characters to progress in ways with which they are both content. The Damane is now ready for battle. One Power Increases for Damane These can only be earned while paired with a Sul’dam and once preliminary training has been completed. These are attained in a similar fashion to Weapon Score Increases for the Freelanders; should a Damane channel in battle for a given number of posts, her skill with the element she uses will increase. To return to the Freelanders main page, click here Freelanders Category:All Category:Freelanders